1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure for supporting a vehicle interior cover, and particularly to a structure for supporting an under cover that covers the lower side of an instrument panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-268865 discloses an under-cover support structure for supporting an under cover member that is bridged between a dash panel and an instrument panel to cover the lower side of the instrument panel.
In this structure, the dash panel is provided in the front part of the vehicle cabin. The dash panel has stud bolts protruding from the cabin-side surface of the dash panel. The bolt holes are formed in an end portion on the side of the dash-panel of the under cover member. The stud bolts are inserted into the bolt holes, and thereby support the under cover member.
Clips are provided at the rearward edge portion of the under cover member to serve as engaging members. Clip holes are formed in the lower forward edge portion of the instrument panel extending toward the dash panel. The clips are inserted into the clip holes from beneath to be locked therein.
In this under-cover support structure, the under cover member is secured the dash panel and the instrument panel as follows. Firstly, the stud bolts provided on the dash panel are inserted into the bolt holes formed in the under cover member, so that the dash-panel-side end portion of the under cover member is engaged with the dash panel. Thereafter, the rearward edge portion of the under cover member is lifted upward, and the under cover member is thereby rotated about the locked dash-panel-side end portion of the under cover member. Consequently, the clips are inserted into the clip holes from beneath to be locked therein.